


Vanilla And Banana

by GanglyLimbs



Category: RWBY
Genre: But just these three being cute, Fluff, Multi, and supportive of each other, ice-cream, some slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Blake, Sun, and Ilia go for ice-cream. Ilia is confused by the purpose for this.





	Vanilla And Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think these three are so cute, so I had to get a quick fic out of them. Also, I imagine that the White Fang are the no fun group. So please enjoy!

“Why are are we here again?” Ilia asks, wrinkling her nose at the sign above the door. The wood is a soft pink color, a dancing ice-cream cone with large eyes painted on it. It’s smiling down at them, proclaiming that they should come on in. Ilia scowls back at it.  

“Because it’s ice-cream!” Sun exclaims, pushing the door open and rushing inside. 

Ilia turns her confusion towards Blake, who only shrugs. “It’s ice-cream.” She repeats by way of explanation before following Sun. Ilia gives the sign one last frown before sighing and going in herself. 

The inside is as bright and annoyingly fluffy as the sign advertises. Everything is in light pink or white, even the employee’s uniforms. Personified food items stick to the walls, encouraging kids to buy them. There are a few families scattered around, kids with remnants of ice-cream stuck to their faces, babbling to their parents about something. A couple is feeding each other spoonfuls of ice-cream in one of the corners, laughing in between bites. Ilia scratches at her wrist, taking it all in. Everyone seems so... _ happy. _ It makes her skin itch to watch it all. 

Sun is already at the counter, peeking at all the flavors, tail curling and uncurling in excitement. Blake stands behind him, though her smile is more directed at Sun than the ice-cream. Ilia walks to them, looking over the different brightly colored flavors. Sun looks up at her approach. “What are you going to get?” 

Ilia shrugs, picking the first flavor she sees. “Probably vanilla.” 

Sun snorts. “Of course,” He mumbles. “That is so you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ilia glares at him, crossing her arms. 

Sun smirks. “Exactly what I said. Bland and boring.” 

Ilia’s eyes narrow. “And what flavor are you getting?” 

“Banana, of course.” 

She rolls her eyes. “And your making fun of my choice?” 

“Banana is totally better than vanilla. Vanilla is the flavor for people who are cowards and don’t like to expand their tastes pick.” 

“You’re a monkey faunus. Banana flavor is the most predictable thing you can pick.”

Blake shakes her head, ears twitching in amusement. “Guys. Both flavors are great. I think I’m going to a mixture of both, actually.” 

Ilia grins at Sun. Sun sticks his tongue out at her. Blake gives the bemused employee behind the counter a ‘what-can-you-do’ gesture.The three order, briefly arguing about who is going to pay, and then take their cones outside. It’s a particularly hot day on Menagerie, the sun shining high in the sky, a light breeze blowing through to ruffle their clothes. There are several tables outside that are unoccupied. They choose one to sit down and eat.

Ilia considers her cold treat. It has started to melt already, beads of ice-cream sliding down, dripping over the cone. She slightly bends down, tongue sticking out, and cautiously takes a lick. It’s cold and sugary tasting, the vanilla flavoring staying on her tongue. She closes her eyes, taking it in, before opening them. To find Blake and Sun staring at her. 

Her spots go pink. “What?” 

Blake looks like she is considering her words, trying to decide what would be the best way to put it without getting Ilia upset. Sun has no such worries and blurts out. “Have you never eaten ice-cream before?” 

Her spots turn a deeper shade of pink, boarding on red. “Of course I have!” 

Sun raises an eyebrow. “Really? Because you're going at it like you’ve never seen it before in your life.” 

Blake smacks Sun on the shoulder lightly, getting an indigent “hey” but she ignores him. “I think what Sun is  _ trying  _ to say, is that you look like that was your first time eating ice-cream. Your, uh,” Now it was Blake’s turn to blush. “Your nose crinkled and you were smiling and your skin went a little yellow.” 

“It was cute,” Sun says, still rubbing his arm. His smile is soft though and Ilia knows he isn’t teasing her. 

Ilia sort of shifts around. “The White Fang isn’t really known for their great ice-cream parties.” She winces as the mood instantly dampens. Blake’s eyes are sad and knowing, while Sun’s normally bright blue ones turn stormy. She looks down, noticing that her ice-cream has started to melt over her hand. “I’m sorry.” She whispers, hating how after all this time, she still can’t get over being awkward. 

“Don’t be.” Blake reaches across the table to grab the hand not holding ice-cream. Ilia looks up to see Blake’s face, soft and open, smiling at her. Blake gives her hand a squeeze. “There was never enough time to enjoy ourselves, was there? When we were both in the White Fang? It was always mission after mission and in between that, discussions of more missions.” 

Ilia frowns but squeezes back. “It was worse after you left. Adam became...obsessed with wanting to overturn the humans. He worked us hard, told us that everything was at stake. Initiated new rules. You were either with us or with the humans. If you slacked, you were for the humans. If you didn’t complete your mission, it was because you weren’t trying hard. Every day of every second, it was pounded into our head that the only option was enslaving humans, that only violence will work. There was no rest, no time for fun, because every second we wait, the humans gain another advantage. So no. No time to really enjoy ourselves.” 

Blake gives Ilia another squeeze. “I’m sorry.” And there is so much sorrow, so much hurt (for herself, for Ilia, for all of faunus kind) in those two words, that Ilia can’t help but lean forward to capture Blake’s lips with hers. 

Blake stiffens slightly, startled by Ilia’s boldness. But she is quick to relax, to bring her hand up to cup Ilia’s cheek. She tilts her head, deepening the kiss briefly, before pulling back. The two smile at each other. Ilia knows that if she were to look down, her skin would be bright yellow, declaring her happiness to the world. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices a shape coming at her. Jerking back, she’s surprised to see Sun, eyes twinkling, as he laps at her melting ice-cream. “Sun!” 

“What?” Sun asks, after pulling back. He licks his lips. “I couldn’t allow it to go to waste.” Then he gives Ilia a wink.

Blake shakes her head, eyes closed and face buried in her hands. But Ilia smirks. Like lightning, she springs forward, grabbing the collar of Sun’s shirt and yanking him towards her. Sun gasps and Ilia takes the chance to seal her mouth to his, tongue darting in to taste the inside of his mouth. Just as fast, she pulls back, grin smug at Sun’s stunned look. 

She gives Sun her own wink, thumb tracing her lips. “You might be right, Sun. I think I’m starting to like the taste of bananas.” 


End file.
